


Choices

by CLBinns



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLBinns/pseuds/CLBinns





	Choices

Jane stood in the doorway to her and Maura's bedroom. Her eyes focussed on her wife and five year old daughter, Lindsay, who lay asleep cradled in her mother's arms. Both snoring lightly. Jane smiled to her self as she entered the bedroom shredding her shoes as she made her may to the bed. She kissed each figures lightly careful not to wake either. She moved on to the bed next to her wife.

Jane lay silently for a few moments before beginning to fall asleep. As her eyes began to drift closed the door to the bedroom creaked open. Jane sat up instantly. Her eyes fixating on a small figure holding a teddy bear in one hand. Jane jumped out of bed. She walked towards her three year old son, Anthony. He was gently crying as his mama dropped to her knees besides him, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, lil' prince. What's the matter, baby?" Jane lifted Anthony into her arms. Still holding him close.

"Mama, I had a bad dream. They took Detective Cuddles."

"Aw baby. No-one will get Detective Cuddles as long, as I'm here. Promise."

"Thank you mama."

"Let's go to bed. Mama's tired."

"Did you get the bad guys mama?"

"Don't I always, my prince?" Jane held her son close as she made her way back to the bed.

Jane Lay back down besides her wife with her son in her arms. Anthony had relaxed onto her chest quickly. But Maura had awoke.

"Jane, what time is it?"

"Ten. Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

"Okay, we got both of them in here with us tonight?"

"Yeah someone took Detective Cuddles in Ant's dream."

"Aw, you okay, prince? He's safe now in here with us."

"Yeah mommy. Mama said that no-one will get him as long as she's here."

"That's right because if she lets anyone get near him, I will not talk to her for a whole week."

"Come on Mommy! That's not fair. Cruel and unusual punishment, much?" Jane whined as her son chuckled at the look on his mama's face.

"Well, in that case you had better not let anyone near Detective Cuddles. Oh and wake your daughter lightly. I promised her a kiss good night." Jane placed Anthony between Maura and herself before taking Lindsay off Maura. She lightly brushed her daughter's cheek.

"Hey baby girl, wake up princess." Lindsay's eyes slowly opened. "Hello there sleepy head. What were you dreaming about?"

"I don't remember mama."

"Oh well. How is my little girl?"

"I'm okay mama. Did you get the bad guy today or just drink coffee and eat doughnuts?"

"Hey, uncle Frankie eats doughnuts and drinks coffee, I get the bad guys."

"Okay I'm sleepy."

"Go to sleep baby." Jane leaned down and kissed Lindsay on the forehead. She soon turned and kissed her son's forehead. "You too little man."

"Night Mama. Night mommy." Both their children sung as the began to drift off to sleep.

"Night babies." Both women unionised smiling proudly at each other.

After ten minutes or so of silence Jane looked towards Maura, who still lay awake with Anthony asleep against her chest.

"I love you, Maura."

"I love you too, Jane."

"What's going through that big brain of yours?"

"Do you want any more children?"

"It depends, do you want anymore?"

"I thought I did. I was convinced I wanted three children."

"Why? What's changed?"

"We haven't had a bed to ourselves for two weeks. You're on the verge of launching an investigation into teddy bear thieves, between Lindsay dreaming of Doctor Hugs going missing and Anthony dreaming of people taking Detective Cuddles. Finally I've lost my favourite nickname for you, Detective Cuddles, now I think of the bear when I say that."

"Well there's a lot of arguments for not having another child, but it really is up to you. I love you, I want you to be happy. Damn it Maur, you could walk out of my life tomorrow, taking the kids and yes, I'd die completely, but I'd be okay as long as I knew you three were happy."

"Don't talk like that, Jane."

"Sorry, I shouldn't of said damn should I?"

"Jane that is not what I'm talking about and You know that. I will not leave tomorrow, or the next day, or any day ever. I love you."

"You are adorable Maura."

"Oh it was a joke. Well more jokes like that and you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week."

"Sorry." Jane smirked knowing Maura wasn't going to make the threat a reality. Not with the kids at her mother's house the next day.

"It's okay but get some sleep."

"Yes boss."

"I have you so whisked."

"The expression is whipped, baby. But, yes you do!"


End file.
